


Who Shot First?

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: I'm Sorry I Can't Be Perfect [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's pretty sure he can answer the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Shot First?

Ben glared at his Father as he sat, all but yelling at his Mother. Ben had been the one to knock that vase over, not his Mother! How dare his Father yell at her like that!  
  
Seething, Ben snuck his little consciousness into his Father’s mind and dragged. Gently, trying not to disturb him, Ben went through every little part of his Father’s mind – really, he was amazed at how well Snoke had taught him, his Father didn’t seem to realise that Ben was there at all.  
  
Finding the perfect ammunition, Ben retreated back to his own mind, smirking.  
  
“Daddy?”  
  
“Not now Ben-”  
  
“Greedo shot first.”  
  
Han stared at Ben, mouth dropped open for a second before he silently stood up and left the room.  
  
Leia just stared at Ben for a moment before, _I shot first!_ , came floating through from the kitchen. Ben giggled and reached up to be lifted into his Mother’s arms.  
  
“Greedo!”  
  
The door slammed and Ben giggled again.  
  
Leia couldn’t help but chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> _Headcanon: Ben reads Han’s mind once, and find the fight he had with Greedo. Whenever Ben is annoyed at Han, he pipes up “Greedo shot first”._


End file.
